marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Death of the Endless
Summary Death was the third of The Endless to appear in the comic book world, showing up as the older sister to Dream, she quickly became a fan favorite because of her personality and attitude and how it differs so much from what one might expect Death to be like. Death, like her brothers Destiny and Dream seems to be far older than their younger siblings - at least in maturity - for when all things first came about they were alive. Originally, all those billions of years ago Death was very dark as one might expect her to be and mortals and gods alike trembled in her presence, for there was no light sparkling in her eyes, only the death they all knew would one day come for them. This changed when she was given the privilege/duty to every one hundred years live one day as a mortal so that she could know what life is like and why so few wish to lose it. However, when Death does interact with anyone, both her siblings and those whose lives she must take, they always find her to be cheerful. Although she is known for the occasional outburst of anger (usually because of Dream's behaviour), it is a very rare occurrence and even though she is sometimes annoyed by those she finds herself interacting with, she is not known to be rude. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''High 1-B, likely 1-A Name: Death of the Endless Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as a Female Age: As Old as the concept of Life Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Magic Attack Potency:''' At least '''High Hyperverse level (All members of the Endless are the primal truths which compose every aspect of The Presence's infinitely layered creation, and have been described as Wave Functions. At the very end of Creation, she will claim Destiny of the Endless), likely Outerverse level '''(More powerful than Dream of the Endless and at the very end of Creation, she will claim Destiny of the Endless. Death exists anywhere that the concepts of life and death exist, even in places beyond time and space like The Darkness or The Void. It was stated that Death won't be affected by the end of existence and will just lock everything behind her as she leaves. It was stated that she will claim time itself) Speed:' '''Nigh-Omnipresent' (She is present wherever there is life and death, and was shown to exist in creations other than that of The Presence and even on the Void beyond everything) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength:''' At least '''High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal Durability:''' At least '''High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level ''' Stamina:' Infinite, likely Irrelevant Range':' '''Irrelevant' (Reaches into all of Creation, other Creations past, parallel and future, and into the Void itself) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence:''' Nigh-Omniscience '''Weaknesses: None Notable Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.